New or modified functionality for enterprise level software may be released on a weekly basis. Developers work on many different weekly releases in parallel. Once code is moved into production, it is manually merge code from week to week meaning developers have to resolve conflicts on each manual merge effort. Developers may spend as much as 10-20% of their time resolving merge conflicts.